1. Field of the Inventive Concepts
The inventive concepts disclosed and claimed herein relate to a wall mounting assembly, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an anchored wall mounting assembly for mounting and anchoring articles to a hollow or thin wall while allowing heavy loading.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
A number of different fasteners are available for securing or suspending articles from thin or hollow surfaces such as doors, drywall and ceilings, with greater mounting strength than can be achieved using conventional screws and nails. For example, threaded drywall anchors, threaded drywall toggles, winged anchors, molly bolts, toggle bolts, and the like are used for hollow wall constructions such as drywall, composition sheet, plasterboard, and molded fiberglass walls. A limitation of the presently utilized fasteners is their relatively low maximum weight loading. For example, grab bars that are mounted next to bath tubs or toilets should sustain a load of about 200 to 300 pounds. The presently marketed hardware for mounting on hollow wall constructions will not provide this load-bearing capability. There is a need for a wall mounting assembly that can provide a high load-bearing capability and which is economical and easy to install. It is to such a wall mounting assembly that the presently disclosed and claimed inventive concept(s) is directed.